Tainted
by curiosity12
Summary: Dazai gasps when he sees Chuuya's bare torso. His beautiful pale skin is tainted in purple and black bruises.
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes, trying to imagine myself in a different place. But I'm still here. I'm still in the same chair and with the same officer who is asking the same questions.

"Did Tachihara hit you?"

"No," I snap making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Those bruises say otherwise," the officer counters.

"I did them to myself. It was an accident," I lie.

"Your neighbors heard you screaming! That's why they called in the first place, are you sure it was an accident?" He's desperate. I can tell the need in his eyes to know if I'm getting abused.

"Yes, i-it was." Damn that stutter. The officer gives me a skeptical look before replying.

"Sir, you have to listen. You know what he's doing to you isn't right, it's abuse."

I clench my fist, "no it's not! He loves me, and he would never ever hurt me purposefully." I shout at the officer.

"Those bruises aren't accidents. Your neighbors always say that they never fade, there's always new ones to replace them."/pWhy can't my neighbors mind their goddamn business? Tachihara is my lover and I love him, they shouldn't try to change that.I feel tears sting in my eyes. "T-Tachihara wouldn't hurt me! He really does love me, that's what he tells me every day." I'm trying to convince the officer and myself./The officer finally lets me go. My car is parked at the side with Tachihara waiting inside. He doesn't look happy at all. I get into the car refusing to look at him."What did you say?" He demands."I said what I told you I would say. I told them that you didn't do anything, it was all me." I snap. There's suddenly a painful yank on my hair, I thought that I was going to lose most of my hair. I feel hot tears burning down my cheek and Tachihara is looking at me with hate in his eyes."Don't you talk back, bitch! That's it, you're getting punished when we get home."

"No, please! I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." I beg, the grip on my hair only gets tighter.

"You'll never learn if you're not punished properly," Tachihara growls."Please, just this once!" I try again. His eyes grow colder and he lets go of his tight grip on my hair. I try to hold in my sobs, he'll punish me more if I start crying in front of him.

"When we get home, you will get out of the car and head straight to the bedroom. Nowhere else. Do you hear me?"

I nod and look at my legs.

"Nakahara," he says. look up from my legs and into his intense eyes.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too," I whisper back. He pulls out from the parking lot and starts driving away from the police station. As Tachihara drives, I start to wonder what happened to the man I fell in love with so long ago.

 _six months ago..._ "He's not that bad, Chuuya! Just give him a chance." Yosano exclaims.

"I already told you, Yosano! I'm not interested." I argue, she just continues to pull me in the direction of the cafe. We stop in front of a man sitting at a table, he's actually pretty attractive.

"Hey, Tachihara!" She starts."This is Chuuya, my best friend!" She introduces. Tachihara stands up and smiles at me. He has short spiky red hair, amber eyes, and a bandaged nose. He's also a bit taller than me, then again almost everyone is.

"Hey, Chuuya! I'm Tachihara, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I feel my face heat up, "it's nice to meet you too!" Yosano smiles at the both of us, she pats my back and winks at me, before walking into the cafe. I hope we can become closer, Chuuya," Tachihara says with a small smile on his face. The blush on my face doesn't fade and I continue to look into his eyes. They are such a warm color.

 _now..._

"I wonder what I did to cause them to become so cold. We're home before I know it, and Tachihara is snapping his fingers.

"We're home. Get out of the fucking car, and you better go straight to the bedroom." Tachihara commands. He suddenly grabs my wrist in a tight grip and I let out a small yelp.

"You better not get us in that situation, again. Do you hear me?" I nod.

He grips my wrist tighter, "use your fucking words."

"Yes, I hear you. I promise never to get us in that situation again."

Tachihara smiles, "good boy."

He lets go of my wrist, there's a red hand mark on it. I know it will bruise into an awful shade of purple. Another bruise that I must hide from the world. I open my car door and head straight to our house. Thankfully, I didn't forget my key. I unlock the door and run up the steps to our bedroom. It fears me what will come next.


	2. Chapter 2

"He is with an abusive bastard!" The officer exclaims to the detectives in the room. After Chuuya left, the officer went to the detectives.

"Well, what can we do about it?" One of the detectives says, shrugging.

"Don't say that Rampo-san we have to help him!" The youngest of the detectives exclaims.

"Yes, Atsushi-kun is right. We can't just stand by and let him stay in that relationship."

"What can we do Kunikida-kun? He doesn't want help and he's dating someone with the wealthiest parents ever! He could sue us and possibly destroy the agency!" Atsushi exclaims, waving around his hands to show urgency.

"He does have a point, but I do think we have to help him." One detective with orange hair says.

"I'll agree with whatever Tanizaki-kun agrees with!" A female detective asserts, hugging the other detective tightly.

"Not here Naomi-chan!" Another detective walks in the room with a smirk on his face.

"I think I can help him," he says. The room falls silent in disbelief.

"How the hell can you help him, Dazai!" Kunikida yells at his partner.

"All you're good at is wasting bandages!" Dazai puts a hand over his heart.

"Oh, your insults hurt me so, Kunikida-kun! Give me a chance!"

"No, we won't have the agency perish because of your foolishness!"

Dazai gasps. "Have you heard, Kunikida-kun?!" The taller detective stops yelling and looks at his partner.

"What?"

"That foolishness is key to human body and soul, it can help us in many ways. I learned this from my old job. Write this down!" Kunikida grabs his Ideal and pen and starts writing, halfway through Dazai snickers.

"I'm messing with you," Kunikida yells in frustration and grabs Dazai by the throat.

Kunikida starts shaking him furiously, shouting insult after insult to the bandaged detective. "This is exactly why we can't have you on this case! All you do is fool around, you waste of bandages!"

"Kunkidia-kun," a deep voice says grabbing his attention. He lets go of Dazai's neck and looks behind him.

"Fukuzawa, sir. I apologize for my behavior."

"It's alright, but I do think Dazai can handle this case." Dazai smiles and cheers.

"See, I told you-"

"Get serious, Dazai. I am giving you a chance because I feel like I can trust you. Don't mess it up." Fukuzawa says, sternly.

"I promise I won't mess it up. I'll head out right now-"

"Wait, let me give you some information about him." The officer says. Dazai nods and stops right in front of the officer.

"Full name is Nakahara Chuuya. He's pretty short, he has blue eyes and red hair. Some hair is used to cover the bruises on his face and he's always in a hunched position. I assume it's because he's trying to hide the bruises. He's also really quiet. Don't scare him away, we don't need that."

Dazai smirks, "don't worry. I won't scare him away." The officer hands Dazai a slip of paper with Chuuya's address.

"With all those bandages, you look like a half-mummy in a trench coat. He's gonna be terrified." Kunikida mutters to himself. Dazai doesn't hear the blonde detectives comment and walks out the room.

d.o

"You can't do a double suicide alone, but you can do it with two." I pause and stop in front of a door and stop to read the address. 109, this should be the place. I ring the doorbell, now all I have to do is wait. A few minutes later the door opens and a small looking frail body is standing there. Long red hair and pale skin. This should be him. He looks up at me and the sadness in his eyes hit me like a truck, they're such a pretty color but they look so sad.

I clear my throat. "Chuuya, I am here from the Armed-"

"Please, leave. I don't need or want your help." He says, mechanically. There are no emotions in his voice, it's like he was programmed to say that.

"Sir, I am here to investigate-"

"I don't want you to investigate!" Chuuya yells.

"I'm happy. I'm fine, please leave. Now!"

He slams the door in my face. That didn't go as planned, that's when I notice a mail slot on his door. I could give him my address if anything goes out of hand. Yes, that's a great idea!

I write my address and slide it into the slot. I knock on the door, once I'm done.

"If anything goes wrong just go to this address," I say, loud enough for him to hear me. Hopefully, he didn't go upstairs. I don't want to leave him alone but I have no other choice.

c.h

I hear the investigator's voice through the mail slot.

"If anything goes wrong just go to this address."

I see a white slip of paper on the ground and go to pick it up. I wonder where this leads. The detective was so nice and pretty, too bad I didn't get his name. I'm curious about those bandages though. I grip the address in my hand, the voice inside my head is telling me to throw it away. I try to ignore the voice and think about something else. Oh, I know! I should make dinner before Tachihara comes home. I go straight to the kitchen and realize that the paper is still in my hand. It feels as if the paper is taunting me.

 _Throw_ _it_ _away_ , _Chuuy_ _a._

 _Don't throw me away, Chuuya. I'm your only way out. You're only escape._

 _Tachihara will never forgive you._

 _That detective could save you..._

I put the paper on the nearest shelf, ignoring the voices in my head. I start to cook.


End file.
